User talk:Sgt Viktor Reznov
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Speical ops genral minigun page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Speical ops genral minigun (Talk) 23:22, November 26, 2010 I am Helljumper 141 boneheaded servers. If only they could reason .... RE: I know, I saw the whole thing.80pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 23:31, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Wait, where did you try to tell everyone good bye? If it's CoD wiki, then it's the wiki. You aren't blocked wikia wide. And the block IS only 3 days anyways. I will tell ATPB where to contact you.80pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 23:36, November 26, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't hate you. Just remember it's still my main wiki. How will you contact Omnicube?80pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 23:43, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I told ATPB where he can contact you.80pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 23:54, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't have an Xbox. and thanks.80pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 00:01, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Omnicube1 Sorry to barge into conversation, but Helljumper141, Omnicube edits www.deadliestwarrior.wikia.com, so you can contact him there. ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 00:01, November 27, 2010 (UTC) No its not you Helljumper141 hasent been blocked from this wiki Impersonater i know what i have to do respond if you denie 00:31, November 27, 2010 (UTC) sorry i dint know it was you i mean you werent blocked on this wiki so yah i dint know you ment cod wiki i shall bail you out! URA! 00:44, November 27, 2010 (UTC) well then fuck him why did you get banned 15:51, November 27, 2010 (UTC) must be a douch who did it Alexthepitboss (da boss) 08:23, November 27, 2010 (UTC) How are you doing? sysop powers im in need of admins so i gave you sysoptic powers so get working! 16:24, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Alexthepitboss (da boss) 17:15, November 27, 2010 (UTC) LOL! How was your thanksgiving! It did not even feel like thanksgiving to me! Oh,by the way,Luca Brasi sleeps with the fishes!LOL! Alexthepitboss (da boss) 20:19, November 27, 2010 (UTC) LOL So what happend LOL LOL! My parents do not let me drink yet Alexthepitboss (da boss) 21:05, November 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: You can have it if you want, I really don't mind, but it's still SOGM's final decision.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 01:50, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :I just saw what you wrote. Thanks for supporting me.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 01:57, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Alexthepitboss (da boss) 05:15, November 28, 2010 (UTC) You still here? Alexthepitboss (da boss) 05:15, November 28, 2010 (UTC) You still here? Alexthepitboss (da boss) 05:34, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Good night HOLY SHIT!!!! REZNOV ITS YOU!!!! Oh man that ban was awesome. I just wish Callofduty4 could get his panties out of a bunch. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 16:50, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Wait you got banned infinatly that sucks I think I only got it for three days might be infinate because I talked back to him.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 17:08, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Blocks Your Helljumper141 account is only banned for a week on CoD wiki. It IS most likely bugged, however.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 17:11, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :I has the intel: :Your Helljumper141 account: 2010-11-27T16:02:45 Callofduty4 (Talk | contribs) changed block settings for Helljumper141 (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 week (account creation disabled) ‎ (user thought it would be a good idea to evade his block then tell an administrator about it, some real intelligence there so I'll be a bitch and asssume I know everything) This account: 2010-11-27T05:41:49 Azuris (Talk | contribs) blocked Sgt Viktor Reznov (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of indefinite (autoblock disabled, cannot edit own talk page) ‎ (account created by Helljumper141 to evade a block, see COD:SOCK)30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 17:15, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm just saying, this account is the only one permabanned on CoD wiki. And I know, you were just saying your goodbyes, they just didn't understand that.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 17:19, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, see you later.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 17:22, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :You know when I am unblocked I might be able to help you get Helljumper back. If you want at least.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 17:24, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Wow that sucks. I think alot of people there need to quit their bitching not like we were vandalising things you know.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 17:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Yea I actually think most of it was us openly hating Cod4.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 17:32, November 28, 2010 (UTC) He does I just wish he would stop being such an ass. Its the sysops that are assholes on that wiki the crats they are alright.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 17:41, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Its just nearly all are. Yea Cod4 hated me before to for telling him how much of an ass he was.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 17:49, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hes an admin I never knew. Well that makes two good ones. I also have a friend on the RvBwiki his name is Cyrus Arc hes a good one. Also unsure JotheMartin may be one he might be a crat though. I also think Greiver is a good one on the CoDwiki. Never talked to him but from how he acts and whatnot he seems like a nice guy as long as you don't go off as a military poser.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 17:55, November 28, 2010 (UTC) And ones an asshole.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 18:03, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I will come back later in 4 hours see you later! Your Template Is really good and funny.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 18:09, November 28, 2010 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO not Rickrolled please just kill me. Haha those are good to. I am waiting to get a job here there are 3 I can and am willing to do right now.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 18:15, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I might go back occasionally to taunt Cod4 and to get info for the Nazi Zombie wiki but overall I am not going back.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 18:19, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Thats a good one.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 18:23, November 28, 2010 (UTC) That stub template... Is the best stub template I have ever seen.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 23:14, November 28, 2010 (UTC) templates since you are doing templates i need you to put them here 01:44, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ps i saw the expand one and take of the fool part plese RE: Firstly, the song sounds good. Secondly, there are many mod wikis on the internet. Just ignore them. Besides, there are two Medal of Honor wikis, but no one cares.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 01:59, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :I work on one (the good one) and the other one is overrun with vandalism.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 02:04, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : I work on this one. The other one has most likely been abandoned.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 02:22, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : :It won't be that easy. They are making spam pages and you need to be at least an admin to delete them. And no one can promote you.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 02:28, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : ::Here. But please, don't get too attached to the wiki. Even the vandals havn't edited in a while.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 02:44, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Occasionally but not much. Why?Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC) What happened on that show?Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC) OH NO lock the doors and hide everyone. Then play some rap or heavy metal that should keep Baby out of your head.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 04:01, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Yea I still think Comabt Evolved and 2 were the only good games in the series. 3 copied CE and had shitty multiplayer Wars is an RTS which I like but it is not meant for Halo and then ODST never should have been made pretty much the MW2 of Halo. I think 2009 wasn't a good year in gaming. And Reach you pretty much summed it up.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 19:52, December 1, 2010 (UTC) That might be good as long as all they do is update graphics and mabey add Jilharre and the new weapons.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:13, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Those are nice features to.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 01:01, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Mabey some unlockable weapons like in Black Ops rather then on the map so the ten year olds don't whore the rockets and energy swords. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 01:17, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I know we just saved Halo badass.01:37, December 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: No, just a picture my friend showed me.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 01:34, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't understand what you mean by footjobs. Oh, and he's not in the picture. He found this on teh interwebz.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 01:40, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I've seen derpier (not a word). Like this:thumb|300px|center|Derp. But of course.thumb|300px|right30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 02:02, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, I don't remember. What's yours?30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 02:33, December 3, 2010 (UTC) LOL LOL "Luca Brasi sleeps with the fishes" What Happened? I know its been long since we've talked and I couldn't figure out what wiki you were talking about. So Hiya and what happened that got you blocked? Omnicube1 02:32, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Won't let me edit blogs thanks to a new layout. So your on vacation. You know what I just realized we both have Reznov as our user picture.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:56, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I did it because he is the best video character ever. If he were real I would be honored to serve under him.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 04:23, December 8, 2010 (UTC) That was a good name.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 04:29, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes but this is what it would normally be like thumb|300px|right ha. Well cya.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 04:37, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pretty sick Omnicube1 01:26, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Halo Guess what I found out Bungies next game. Ok so you are a NATRAPS super duper soldier fighting ona giant cube wpulrd made by people called the runnerfores. You fight aliens to save humanity and you fight the Doolf a race of zombie like creatures and then there are robots called Transformers and their leader Spark Guilty 434. Pretty good game right nothing like Halo.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 22:56, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Alexthepitboss (da boss) 07:10, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Are you A Wiki Cont...??? Alexthepitboss (da boss) 07:10, December 23, 2010 (UTC) still active? i know i havent been active in a while so hows it goin 03:31, February 4, 2011 (UTC)